Abandonment
by khyaoiness
Summary: Sora and Riku were supposedly the perfect couple, that is...until Riku suddenly had to move away.  Then, one by one Sora's friends began to leave him too, leaving him all alone.  Will things get better or worse for this young teenager?  YAOI
1. This is Not Goodbye

**Hey guys**

**Sorry I haven't updated my other fanfics, but I'm having writer's block on them**

**So I'm going to start a whole new story**

**Be warned there's going to be one of my Ocs for this, she hasn't been in any of my other fanfics, and I'm pairing her up with some characters**

**Don't worry, no lemon for those pairings, only lemon for the good pairings, and you'll what they are when you see them**

**Anyway, let's get this fanfic on the way**

"I'm sorry Sora, but I have to go." Riku explained, sadness evident in his voice. He knew that this wasn't going to end well, so he invited Sora over to his house when he knew no one was home.

"If you were sorry you'd stay with me. Not abandon me like this." Sora began to cry, he and Riku have been going out for 5 years now, and Riku just now tells him that he's moving away to another state. Sora was heartbroken to say the least.

"Sora, you know that the last thing I would want to do is abandon you, but I have no choice in the matter. My dad got a better job in Twilight Town, and I have to go and support him if a job for someone my age pops up." Riku and his father have been living alone together ever since Riku's mom died in a horrible car accident, and Riku had to take up a job when he just entered high school to help make ends meat.

"Please don't leave me, I'll die without you." Sora couldn't take it anymore, he ran up and gave Riku a tight hug, burying his face into Riku's chest, fearing he'll disappear if he let go.

"Sora, just because we won't be in the same place, doesn't mean I'll love you any less. We can still call and text each other everyday, and we can webcam each other every night."

"I know," Sora sniffled. "But it's just…it's just not the same."

"I know it's not. But graduation is almost here, then you can move out and come to Twilight Town." Sora's home life wasn't exactly one to brag about. Ever since his parents got a divorce, Sora's dad had been abusing him, and the only people who knew were Riku, Roxas (Sora's cousin), Vanitas (Sora's twin who moved out when he was 16), Namine (one of Sora's best friends), Xion (Namine's sister), and Venus (Roxas' brother).

"B-But, I don't want to leave everyone behind." Sora couldn't stop crying, he never liked showing his emotions when he knew it would hurt people. This is the first time he cried in 10 years.

"Don't worry about them Sora. Namine told me that she convinced everyone to move to Twilight Town after graduation."

"R-Really? You m-mean it?" Sora raised his head, his eyes were red and puffy from crying. Riku leaned down and gave him a reassuring kiss.

"I would never lie to you Sora. You are my life and my world, and I would never do anything to hurt you." Riku then leaned down again and began to kiss away the tears off of Sora's cheeks in an attempt to calm him down, and it was slowly starting to work.

"J-Just promise me s-something."

"Anything." Riku answered gently rubbing Sora's back.

"Just promise you'll never for-forget about me."

"Now how could I forget about you?" Riku chuckled, capturing Sora's lips in another heated kiss. Sora and Riku never took it to the next level, they were both waiting for when they were both ready to do…the deed. Once they broke apart for some much needed air, Sora's face was flushed, and his eyes were half lidded full of lust. "Man, I'm going to miss that adorable face."

"Sh-Shut up." Sora began to cry again remembering why he was here.

"Don't worry Sora, it's only until the end of the school year. I'm sure you can make it until then. And you're not completely alone, all of your friends are going to stay here with you. If anything happens, just call me and I'll be on the next flight here. That's a promise."

"No Riku, I don't want you to worry about me, I'll be fine."

Riku looked out the window to see his father, Sephiroth, drive up. "Well I guess it's time for me to go." Riku's things were already packed up and shipped, the only thing left there was the couch, which he and Sora were currently sitting on.

"Remember to keep your promises." Sora said giving Riku one last hug.

"Don't worry I will." Riku returned the hug, and was possibly suffering more than Sora. "I'll call you as soon as we're settled." Sora just nodded.

Both teens were startled when they heard a car horn blast outside. "Riku hurry up or we'll miss our flight!" His father shouted from the car.

"Goodbye Sora." Riku gave Sora one last kiss on the lips before he left the house, and Sora's life.

About a week after Riku left, Sora started to get bullied at school. Apparently Seifer and his gang have been waiting for a moment like this to finally make Sora their newest victim. You see Seifer's gang are a group of homophobes, and Sora, being the only gay guy they know, was the perfect target for them. Roxas, Ven and Vanitas were safe from the abuse even though they too were gay. Roxas was currently dating Axel, the toughest guy in school, a title that belonged to Riku before he moved. Ven was dating Terra, the second toughest guy in school who happened to be best friends with Aqua who's parents were the chiefs of police. And Vanitas wasn't dating anyone at the moment, but he was a psychopath, but not enough to turn on anyone he actually liked like his close friends and family, so he could defend himself. Sora on the other hand was defenseless. He knew no way to defend himself, he always had Riku there to protect him.

One day the beatings went too far and Sora did the only thing he knew how to, he ran away. "Hey gay-wad, what'cha running for? Afraid to take your punishment." Seifer and Rai were chasing Sora through town, not afraid of anyone who happened to see them. This was a sort of routine for them, right after school got out, they would look for Sora and drag him to the back of the school where no one could see them, and beat Sora until he couldn't even stand anymore, and would just leave him there. And this happened for the next 3 months. This was the first time Sora actually tried to run away.

Sora turned the corner, but ended up turning into an alley, with nowhere to go. "Haha, nowhere left to run now ya know."

"P-Please, just leave me alone. I-I did nothing wrong." Sora was shaking like a leaf, to scared to try and sound tough.

"Ha, you hear that Rai. He says he didn't do anything wrong, isn't that funny."

"It's hilarious, ya know."

Seifer approached Sora and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up in the air, almost cutting off all of his air supplies. "You want to know what you did wrong? You were born a faggot!" Seifer gave Sora a good punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. "You're a menace to society. But if you like sucking dicks so much, the least we can do is oblige, since your little fuck toy isn't here anymore."

"Ri-Riku and I n-never-" Sora was cut off by another punch to the stomach.

"Oh so even you have your limits, well that's not enough to save you here. Rai, go keep watch, make sure no one interrupts."

"You got it, ya know." Rai walked down the alley to the sidewalk, leaving Seifer and Sora alone.

"Get on your knees and open your mouth." Seifer harshly threw Sora to the ground and began to unbuckle his pants. Sora was too scared to move, so he just decided to lay on the ground. "Get up faggot!" Seifer kicked Sora square in the stomach, making Sora choke on the air he was trying to breathe in. Seifer kept up the relentless kicking until Sora began to move and sat up on his knees. "Good, now open your mouth." Seifer began to unbutton his jeans and revealed his member. Sora quickly shut his eyes and turned away, if he was going to do this, it was going to be with Riku and no one else. Suddenly, Seifer roughly grabbed Sora by the hair and dragged his head to his member, Sora still refusing to open his eyes. "OPEN YOUR MOUTH FAGGOT!" Tears began to run down Sora's cheeks, but he still refused to open his eyes.

Getting irritated, Seifer's grip on Sora's hair tightened, causing Sora to gasp, giving Seifer the perfect chance to force his member into Sora's mouth, making Sora cry even harder. "Good, now suck." Willing up all his leftover strength, Sora shook his head, causing Seifer to get furious as he forced his member down Sora's throat. Sora began to gasp for air as Seifer began to forcefully move Sora's head up and down his member. "Hehe, it looks like you are good for something fag."

'_Please, someone…anyone…help me…" _Sora prayed, unable to do anything about the situation he was in. And, as if his prayers were answered, he heard something like a fight going on where Rai was.

"Rai, I thought I told you to keep watch, not make a ra-ra-" Sora looked up and saw the fear in his eyes as he let go of his hair to zip up his pants, making his whole body drop to the ground. Sora looked over to where Rai was and saw he was beaten and bloodied and laying unconscious at the end of the alley. Standing above him was none other than his twin brother Vanitas. "What're…what're you doing here."

Hate and anger were clearly shown in Vanitas' eyes as he looked down to his younger twin brother curled up in a ball on the ground. "What did you do to him?"

"Oh come on, why do you care about him?"

"He's my fucking brother! You mess with him, you mess with me! And you don't want to mess with me!" Vanitas began to approach Seifer, who backed up in the alley until he hit the wall.

"Now-now come one, why don't we all calm down." Seifer begged trying to convince Vanitas to back off.

"You mother-fucker! I found out that you've been beating up my brother ever since Riku left, and you're telling me to calm down!" Vanitas punched Seifer square in the jaw out of sheer anger. "I will not let you do whatever you want without some sort of consequence!" Sora just watched as Vanitas began to pummel Seifer into the dirt, unable to do anything but just lay on the ground. Once Vanitas thought that Seifer had enough he let him go, and without a seconds delay, Seifer took off bolting toward Rai, picking him up off of the ground, leaving Sora and Vanitas in the alley.

Vanitas began to approach Sora, who's head was now face down in the dirt as he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness. "He Sora, come on you have to stay awake. I don't know if you have a concussion." Vanitas gently shook his brother, causing him to flinch. "Don't worry Sora, it's just me."

"V-Vanitas?" Sora worriedly asked as he lifted his head to see Vanitas looking back at him.

"Yeah it's me."

"How-How did you know…?"

"You left your notebook in class and the teacher asked me to bring it to you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I thought that I could make it until the end of the school year."

"What! That's a month away! You can't seriously tell me that you were willing to take beatings in and out of school for another month!" Sora just looked down. "That's it, you're moving in with me."

"B-But…"

"No buts. I'm your older brother, so you have to do what I say." Vanitas helped Sora stand up, leading him away from the alley and to his apartment which wasn't too far away. "I'll get your stuff after I drop you off. You're staying with me until graduation."

"I-I can't, I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh shut up, you're no burden." In a good 5 minutes, they made it to Vanitas' apartment, and he helped Sora lay down on the couch. "I'm going to call Namine and have her look after you." Vanitas explained as he dialed the phone to call Namine.

"N-No please."

"Sora, stop arguing with me. And quit talking you need to save your strength. For once, let me do something nice." Sora didn't know how to answer that, and just gave in, resting on the couch forcing himself to stay awake until Namine got there. "Okay, I'm going to go and get your stuff, I should be back in about a half hour." Vanitas then just left his brother laying on the couch as he made his way to his car.

'_Riku, I wish you were here. I miss you so much.' _Sora thought to himself. Riku did keep his promise and called him every single day after he left. But that didn't mean that Sora didn't miss him any less, but Riku was the only thing that kept him going through the beatings. Riku kept telling Sora stories about life in Twilight Town, he told him about a girl he met there and how nice she was. Riku constantly had to reassure Sora that she would never take his place, that she was nothing more than a friend. That was enough to make Sora feel confident that his and Riku's relationship would never die.

As if to break him away from his thoughts, Sora heard the front door open, and saw Namine walk in with a shocked look on her face. "Oh my goodness…Sora!" She raced over to Sora, first aid kit in hand. "I should have gotten here sooner! I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Na-Namine. None of this is your fault." Namine helped Sora into a sitting and helped take his shirt and saw his torso and back was covered in bruises.

"Oh my…I'll do my best to fix you up, but I don't know if it'll be of any help." Namine began to rub Sora down with some homemade herbal medicine, which cause Sora slight pain, but it quickly vanished. "Sora…I'm so sorry, but…"

"But what Namine? You know you can tell me."

"I…I…I'm moving…"

Sora was shocked, "Wh-What? But Riku said that-!"

"I know what I told Riku, and I'm keeping that promise. It's just…I'm moving sooner than I thought. And…and…"

"And what?"

"And…everyone other than Vanitas is moving sometime next week…"

"Wh-what? You mean that…that…you…you all are going…going to leave me here?"

"We have no choice Sora, it's not that we want to, it's just…"

"Just what Namine! No matter what you say you can't change the face that you're leaving me! First Riku and now all of my friends! Sure Vanitas'll be here, but other than that I'm all alone!" Sora broke down into sobs and pulled his legs into his chest. Namine began to rub Sora's back to try and calm him down.

"Sora, I was going to tell you, but now I have no excuse to keep it from you. About a week ago, my house burned down, and now me and Xion have no where to live. Our parents, who're always away on business just found out and bought us plane tickets to Twilight Town, even thought we told them we were going after graduation. Up until now we were living with our grandma's house, which means we were with Kairi and she made us tell her about the plans about moving and now she's going too. Riku found us a house in Twilight Town, so we all have a place to live."

"But…But what about…?"

"Roxas and Ven are pretty much in the same boat, except they have to leave because…because their parents kicked them out."

"Why?"

"They found out they were going out with the 'troublemakers' of the school, and kicked them out of the house. Unlike us though they had nowhere to stay, so they have to move away sooner then they thought, and once again Riku found them a place for them to live. And seeing as Axel and Terra apparently can't live without them, they decided to ditch school and left with them."

"Oh…" Sora replied, sadness coating his words. _'Why didn't I do that when Riku left? Maybe I'm too much of a wimp to go and do what Axel and Terra are doing…'_

"Sora, I know things seem hard, but we'll be here for you in spirit, since we can't be here in person." Namine gave him a big hug, but was gentle enough not to hurt his still healing wounds. "Just last through this last month and we can all be together again."

"O-Okay, thanks Namine."

'_Just one more month…just one more month…' _Sora thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, still in Namine's arms.

**Aww everyone is leaving Sora, poor thing**

**Don't worry, this story will get better, but not before it gets a little worse**

**Please review, it gives me the strength to keep writing**


	2. Leave the Past Behind

Sora slowly awoke to see he was now sleeping in a nice big bed, realizing that he was now in Vanitas' room. "Well well well, good morning sleeping beauty." Vanitas chuckled from across the room.

"Vanitas? How long was I out?" Sora reluctantly asked.

"Hm…I'd say about 8 hours. It's 11 o'clock at night now. Namine already went home soon after I got back."

"What! I have to get back home! Oh man, dad's going to kill me!" Sora tried to race out of the bedroom, until Vanitas stopped him.

"Sora calm down. I told dad that you're moving in with me."

"You did what! Oh man, now I'm really in for it! He's going to come here and force me to go-" Vanitas suddenly grabbed Sora by the shoulders, making him lose his train of thought.

"Sora! Dad isn't coming for you! He doesn't even know where I live! Why do you think that I managed to hide from him for so long?" Vanitas embraced Sora in a tight hug. "I won't let him or anyone else hurt you ever again. If Seifer and his gang are bugging you, just come find me. I'll put them in their place."

"Why?" Sora sobbed, "Why are you doing all of this for someone like me?"

"Oh my…this again?" Vanitas moved Sora away so that they were now able to look at each other face to face. "Sora, you're my brother. In fact, you're the only one in our family, besides Roxas and Ven, that I can stand to be around. So in a way you are apart of me." Sora gave Vanitas a confused look causing Vanitas to blush. "Not like that you idiot! I mean that you're special to me. No wait! AHHHH! Why am I messing this up!"

"It's okay Vani, I know what you mean." It was Sora's turn to embrace Vanitas in a hug. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's okay little bro. Just one more month and we'll join up with everyone in Twilight Town."

"Yeah I know."

-X-X-X-

The next few days at school were actually bearable for Sora. Seifer and his gang had stopped bothering him, and were actually avoiding him. It might have helped that Vanitas didn't let Sora out of his sight for a second while he wasn't in class. And for the first time since Riku left, Sora was happy. Even though all of his friends are now in Twilight Town with Riku, he was okay with it because with each day that passed ment that he was another day closer to moving day. Before he knew it, it was graduation time, and Sora was ecstatic. The day he had been waiting for was finally here. Sora was all ready in his cap and gown, waiting patiently for the graduation ceremony to begin.

"So little bro, you excited?" Vanitas smirked.

"Are you kidding? Today's the day I get to see Riku again! How can I not be excited!" Sora practically shouted.

"Hehe, let's just make it through the ceremony first. Our flight doesn't leave for another 2 hours, and the movers finally got all of our stuff out to our new place." While waiting for this day to come, Sora and Vanitas found a place to live in Twilight Town. They managed to find one that was pretty close to the address Riku gave them, so Sora was even more ecstatic about leaving.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll be right back."

"And where do you think you're going?"

"To the bathroom Mr. Nosy. Even graduates have to go." Sora quickly made his way to the restroom, leaving Vanitas waiting in line with the rest of their class.

-X-X-X-

After Sora was done with his business and washed up, he made his way out of the bathroom and back to the rest of his class. _'Hehe, I can't believe it! In a few short hours, I get to see Riku again. I can't believe it!' _Sora happily thought, but his thoughts were cut short when he accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, excuse me, I didn't see you th-th-there." Sora's eyes widened in horror when he saw who he ran into, it was his father.

"Ah Sora, so that's where you were. I was getting worried when I didn't see you with the rest of your class." His father said, with a smug look on his face.

"Wh-What're you doing h-here?" Sora stuttered.

"What? Can't I see my own son's graduation?" Sora's dad slowly started to approach Sora, backing him into a corner. "You know you had me worried when Vanitas came over and said that you decided to move out. You could have at least called me."

"I-It wasn't my idea to m-move-" Sora was cut off with a harsh slap to that face.

"Oh shut up you fucking slut. You think that you can just leave whenever you fucking feel like? Well guess what, after you're done with this graduation thing, you're coming straight home with me."

"Wh-what! No!" Sora was greeted with another slap to the face.

"You dare talk back to me! I'm your father, and you'll treat me as such."

Sora had to fight back the tears as he stared back at his so called father. "You were never my father."

"What was that?"

"The second you started beating me you were more of a stranger than a father to me. And I'm not going back home with you, I'm moving away to live with Riku and be far away from you!" Sora didn't know where the new found courage, but he wished he found it earlier, maybe things would have turned out different for him.

-X-X-X-

'_Sora where are you? The ceremony is about to start.' _Vanitas thought to himself, looking around for his younger brother.

"Seifer you are a genius, ya know?" Vanitas recognized that voice anywhere. He turned to see Seifer and his gang sitting in the bleachers, not having the grades to graduate.

"Hehe, I know. That faggot thinks that he can just leave here without one more good beating, ha!"

"He's here?" Fuu, the only girl in Seifer's group asked.

"I suppose so. I mean he sounded really pissed over the phone. But I'm sure he wouldn't miss one last chance to make his own son miserable." Vanitas' eyes widened when he realized who they were talking about.

'_Dad's here! Crap! Sora's definitely in trouble!' _Vanitas raced out of line, and quickly made his way to someone sitting in the bleachers. "Hey you have to come with me."

"What why?"

"Sora's in trouble, and he needs help, now!"

-X-X-X-

The next thing Sora knew, he was being help in mid-air by his throat, desperately gasping for breathe, but to no avail.

"You really are a faggot. I'd rather die than live knowing that not one but both of my sons are fags!"

"P-Please…st-stop this…" Sora gasped out.

"Oh I'll stop when you're a corpse. You aren't going anywhere! Especially not to someone who'll corrupt you even further than you already are!" Sora's father tightened his grip on Sora's throat, almost tight enough to break the poor teen's neck. Sora was slowly drifting into unconsciousness, his whole body began to go limp, his eyes clouding over making the entire world blurry. He truly thought that this was the end when all of a sudden his father dropped him to the ground. Sora's body was still limp as he didn't make any attempt to pick himself up. From what he saw, two figures were standing behind his father, one with black hair and one with silver. He assumed that the black haired person was Vanitas, but he couldn't think of who the silver haired person was, but then it hit him.

"Ri-Rik…"Sora tried to gasp out, but the pain in his throat cased him to stop.

"You son-of-a-bitch! How could you do that to your own son!" Sora didn't recognize the voice, but he figured it was a girl's voice, meaning it wasn't who he thought it was.

"This is none of your business bitch, this is a family matter!" Without a word in response, the girl took something out of her pocket and aimed it at Sora's father. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Now dad, just get out of here, and nothing will happen. We won't press charges so long as you stay the hell away from me and Sora!" Sora's dad looked like he was going to respond, but backed away when he saw the girl get closer.

"Fine, I'll leave. But don't expect to get any support from me for the rest of your lives!" With that, Sora and Vanitas' dad stormed off. Vanitas and the mystery girl quickly made their way over to Sora.

"Hey, are you alright?" The girl asked, placing a hand gently on Sora's throat to see if there was any severe damage. Sora just winced, and continued to lay where he was.

"Sora, can you breathe?" Vanitas asked worriedly. Sora just shook his head. The girl, who was still blurry in Sora's eyes due to the lack of oxygen, leaned her head down to Sora's chest to check his breathing. He was barely able to get any oxygen in.

"I'll have to give him mouth-to-mouth." The girl explained, Vanitas just nodded. The girl placed her lips onto Sora's, giving him a few good breaths of fresh air into his lungs. She gently massaged his throat to make the air flow easier throughout his body. After about a minute or two, Sora was able to breathe on his own, and he sat himself up, his vision slowly began to go back into focus. "Are you feeling better?" Sora just nodded and finally got a good look at the girl.

She had silver hair that reached down to her shoulders, with sky blue eyes that were similar to his, and pale skin that made her look like a ghost. She wore a red sweater despite it being 80 degrees out with black jeans with matching boots on. But the one thing that stood out the most about her to Sora was a small black heart tattoo that rest just to the right of her right eye. He didn't know why, but it just stood out to him.

"Who…who are you?" Sora choked on his words, but it wasn't enough to cause him severe pain.

"Oh Sora, this is Hikari, she came here all the way from Twilight Town." Vanitas answered.

"T-Twilight…T-Town…?" It hurt to speak, but he managed to get those two words out.

"Yeah, Riku asked me to come." Hikari explained, and this made Sora's eyes light up. "He really wanted to come and surprise you by coming to your graduation, but something came up, so he asked me to come and video tape it." She showed Sora a video camera she brought. "So you're Sora? Riku told me a lot about you." Sora smiled at the statement.

"Um I know you two just met and all, but we'd better get back in line. You two can talk on the plane ride to Twilight Town." Sora and Hikari nodded, Hikari leaving the brothers behind. "Okay Sora, upsy-daisy." Vanitas helped Sora off of the ground, brushing off the dirt on dust that got on his cap and gown. "Let's go little bro. Let's get this show on the road."

-X-X-X-

The rest of the day went smoothly. Sora and Vanitas both got their diplomas, and Hikari got the whole thing on video, making sure to zoom in on Sora per request from Riku. Right after everyone in their class got their diplomas, they all tossed up their caps in the air in their first real celebration of freedom. Once they made it through the sea of graduates, Sora and Vanitas found Hikari.

"Hey, congratulations you two!" She cheerfully greeted, giving each of them a hug. "How does it feel to be free men."

"It's incredible!" Sora excitedly replied giving her another hug. "I probably wouldn't be here to celebrate if it wasn't for you and Vani here." Vanitas playfully punched Sora in the arm, Hikari just giggled.

"Don't thank me, I wouldn't have known you were in trouble if 'Vani' didn't tell me." Sora smiled at his brother.

"Oh, um…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"What did you…? How did you…?"

"'How did I make your dad back off?'" Sora just nodded. Hikari reached into her pocket and took out a stun gun. "I never leave home without it. You never know when you might need it." She explain, placing the device back in her pocket.

"Well I for one am really happy you had it."

"Hehe, no problem. So you guys want to head toward the airport now? Or do you want to say goodbye to some people?" Sora and Vanitas looked around to see most of the students leaving with their family.

"No let's go, all of our friends are waiting for us." Hikari nodded and headed over to the parking lot, leaving Sora and Vanitas behind so she can get her car.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Vanitas asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. All that matters now is meeting up with everyone at our new home." Vanitas nodded, and waved down Hikari who was driving up in a blue Mercedes. "Whoa, is this your car!" Sora was in awe.

"Yep, I keep this at my parents house, hop in. You don't want to miss your flight do you?" The two boys hopped in the car as it sped away toward Destiny Island Airport. Sora and Vanitas went to the restroom to change while Hikari went and took care of their luggage and got their tickets. When they got back, Hikari was sitting next to their gate, waiting for their flight to get ready.

"Hey so you got everything?" Vanitas asked.

"Yep, so who wants the window seat?"

"I do!" Sora practically shouted as he grabbed the ticket from Hikari's hand.

"Hehe, I guess that means I'll take the aisle seat." Vanitas said, taking the other ticket.

"Alright, so I'm in the seat right next to you Vani. Hehe."

"You know I'm going to kill you for telling her my nickname right?" Vanitas glared at Sora.

"Hehe, oh you can't kill me, you'd miss me too much." Sora said, giving Vanitas his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder about that." Vanitas replied.

"So Hikari, how's Riku? Is he doing alright? Is he making enough money? Tell me everything!"

"Hehe, don't worry Riku's fine. But he made me promise to let him tell you how he's doing, so you'll just have to wait until we get to Twilight Town."

"Grr, that's just like making me wait." Sora pouted, Vanitas and Hikari just laughed at the poor guys' face.

"Don't worry, we'll be there in no time." Vanitas reassured. The three of them waited until their flight was ready, and each boarded and sitting in their assigned seats.

'_I can't believe it. I get to see Riku and everyone again. I wonder if they're still the same.' _Sora thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep as the plane began to take off. _'I hope Riku hasn't changed…'_


	3. A Sweet Reunion

The plane ride to Twilight Town seemed to drag on and on, but luckily for Sora he slept through most of it. Dreaming about seeing all of his friends again, and having the perfect life away from their old home. Seeing everyone's bright, happy faces again made it so Sora couldn't help but smile. However, his dreaming was brought to an abrupt halt when Sora was roughly shaken awake.

"H-Huh? Vanitas, what was that for? Just let me sleep." Sora was too tired to really yell at his brother.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just thought that you'd want me to wake you up when we got to Twilight Town." Vanitas smugly remarked.

"Yes I do. Now let me sleep until we get there." Sora replied, trying to go back to sleep.

"Man you really are dense sometimes. We are in Twilight Town you goof." Sora shot up out of his seat to see that the plane landed in an airport that was in fact, in Twilight Town.

"Oh my god! We're really here! We're really here!" Sora excitedly chanted as he jumped up and down in the plane.

"Calm down, calm down. Now Hikari left to go get all of our stuff and packed up her car. She's waiting for us outside, so I suggest we make it so we don't keep her waiting." Vanitas practically had to force Sora had to calm down as he led his younger brother off of the plane and through the gates to the inside of the airport. Sora was as giddy as a fan girl as he walked through the airport looking at all the new faces this town had to offer.

"Do you think he missed me? I wonder if he still remembers me! I hope he hasn't changed! Oh what if he forgot about me?"

"Sora! Calm down! Hikari told you herself that Riku's told her all about you. I'm sure he's missed you and I'm **positive **that he remembers…Sora…? What's wrong?" Vanitas looked to see Sora's eyes were wide in horror as he stared in the sea of people. Vanitas turned to see who Sora was looking at, and he then understood why Sora was scared. "Why is that bastard here?" It turns out that Seifer was on of the people that got off of the same flight they were just on.

"Well well well, the faggots are here too." Seifer practically shouted as he approached Sora and Vanitas. It was rare to see Seifer alone, but that only ment something bad was sure to happen. Sora quickly moved behind Vanitas and began to tremble in fear. Vanitas stood his ground. "So I see you two are moving here too. What a small world."

"Hmph, sounds more like you're stalking my little bro here."

"Haha! That's rich! It just so happens that this is my hometown. And you know what I'm feeling generous. If you two leave here right now, I won't beat you to a pulp."

"Funny, if I remember right, you lost our last fight Seifer." Vanitas gloated.

"Why you little brat!" Out of nowhere, Seifer sucker punched Vanitas, causing the teen to fall straight to the ground.

A guy who happened to be watching the back and forth between the two teens shouted, "FIGHT!" causing a huge group of people to gather up around the three teens. Vanitas showed no signs of moving as Sora tried desperately to get them away from Seifer.

"Hehe, these really did come in handy." Seifer gloated, showing off something shiny in his hand. Sora looked to see it was a pair of brass knuckles, and his fear doubled as he looked down to his unconscious brother to see a huge bruise starting to form right under his chin. "Get up fag, it's time to pay the piper." Sora was to scared to leave his brother so he stayed crouched down, holding his brother to his chest. "Fine, stay like that. It doesn't matter to me."

"That's enough!" A voice shouted above the crowd causing heads to turn, even Seifer.

"Hehe, well looky here fag, your fuck buddy is here to save you." Seifer chuckled. Sora looked up, still holding his brother, to see who Seifer was talking about, even though he had a good idea who it was. Sure enough, he was right.

"Riku." Sora said no louder than a whisper. It's true, Riku was there, Hikari was standing right behind him with a worried look on her face, Riku just looked pissed off seeing Sora like this after all this time.

"What do you think you're doing Seifer?" Riku asked, fighting every instinct to beat the teen to a pulp.

"I'm just defending my territory. I can't just sit back and have gay faggots like this brat here pollute the air that we normal people breathe. After I'm done with him, I'll deal with you."

"You mother-fucker!" Riku didn't give him time to react as he lunged toward Seifer with lightning speed, having an iron grip on Seifer's right hand, the hand where the brass knuckle was. "I'm going to count to three. If you don't drop the brass knuckles by then I'll break your fucking hand you got that? 1...2..." Riku whispered sinisterly to Seifer.

"Hehe, you don't have the guts you fucking fag-AHHHHH!" In one swift movement, Riku dislocated Seifer's wrist, causing the teen to double over in pain.

"Okay the show is over, get going, go on." Hikari said trying to get rid of onlookers as Riku made his way over to Sora and his brother, taking Seifer to the medical ward even though he didn't really deserve it.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" Riku asked as he leaned down toward the still shaking teen. "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner, I just-" Riku was cut off with Sora crashing their lips together in a much needed kiss. Tears fell from Sora's cheeks as Riku returned the kiss, gently massaging the younger teen's back. When they broke apart Sora buried his face into Riku's chest, tears refusing to stop falling.

"I-I mi-missed you s-so much!" Sora managed to choke out, squeezing Riku tighter with each word spoken.

"I missed you too Sora. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier, I just got here. Tell you what, we'll catch up when we reach my place. It looks like Vanitas needs some help." By this time, Hikari made it back and was trying to lift the, still unconscious, Vanitas to his feet and took him toward the parking lot. "Everyone's waiting." Sora wiped his eyes clear of tears and nodded, following Riku out to the parking lot.

Sora's jaw dropped when he saw what car Riku was walking toward. It was a brand new black Hummer with all of the windows tinted. "This…is…HUGE!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks, just got it. Hop in." Riku coaxed patting the passenger seat, Hikari helping herself into the back seat with Vanitas trying to fix up his face. Sora nodded and hopped in, mesmerized by how much room there was and the fact that it was Riku's. "You like it?" Riku asked.

"Like it? I love it! This is amazing!"

"Hehe, I'm glad you like it. Now buckle up and we can get going." Sora and Hikari nodded, buckling up. But before Hikari could get Vanitas fastened safely into his seatbelt, unable to do it himself because he was still unconscious, Riku took off, sending the teen right into Hikari's lap, frightening the poor girl. "Hehe, hey Sora check it out. I think your brother has a new fling."

Sora's face turned bright red seeing his older twin brother's head face down in a girl's lap. But his face wasn't nearly as red as poor Hikari's, she looked like she was about to explode. "Don't just sit there! Get him off of me!" The girl practically screamed, trying to get Vanitas to sit back upright. But thanks to all of the turns Riku just **had **to take, that made it impossible, causing the girl to blush even more. Without another seconds delay, they finally made it to Riku's house in one piece.

"Well we're here!" Riku said cheerfully. Sora stared up and saw that the place was, it had to be at least 3 stories tall. The outside showed that almost half of the walls were covered in windows, but the blinds were closed so he couldn't see anything on the inside. The house was painted a nice shade of red, with a white doorway, with two balconies on the two walls that faced the street. "Come on, let's go inside."

Riku helped Sora out of the passenger seat as Hikari struggled to get Vanitas off of her, but luckily for her he was starting to wake up, so it made the ordeal easier for both of them. Sora and Riku walked into the house first, hand-in-hand, Sora eagerly waiting to see what the inside looked like. As Riku turned the lights on, Sora's mind seemed to expand as he saw the room light up. The living room was huge, it looked more like the lobby of a five star hotel, with a huge flat screen T.V. resting above a fire place that was in front of a huge "U" shaped couch. There were two sets of stairs that led to two different floors, each floor leading to 5 different rooms, supposedly all being bedrooms with different designs in each from what Sora could see. There was a master kitchen with a full stocked fridge with all of the latest appliances stocked up. Sora was in awe, he didn't even notice all of his friends standing in front of him.

"**Welcome Home Sora!" **They all shouted in unison, scaring the poor teen.

"Guys! You're all here!" Sora dashed toward his friends giving them all a big group hug, tear of joy escaping his eyes, Hikari and Vanitas managing to sneak in in time to join in the group hug. "I can't believe it you're all here!"

"Look at you, you haven't changed a bit." Axel remarked, giving Sora a noogie.

"Hey, leave my cousin alone," Roxas responded. "I need in him one piece to tell him what he missed."

"Yeah, and Riku would kill you if anything happened to his little 'So-So'," Terra teased, causing Sora and Riku to blush.

"Sora, it's great to see you again." Namine said giving him a hug, and was joined by Xion. "How was graduation?"

Sora and Vanitas just looked at each other, "It's a day I'll definitely never forget." Sora replied.

"Hey I thought you said that Kairi was here too." Vanitas questioned.

"She is, but she had too much to drink last night and is spending the after effects of her hangover in her room." Xion answered, pointing to one of the second story rooms.

"Wait, Kairi lives here?" Sora asked confused.

"Yep we all do." Ven answered, leaving Sora in shock. "Terra and I live in the third room on a second floor." Terra threw an arm around his boyfriend as a sign of accomplishment.

"Me and little Roxy here live in the first room on the third floor." Axel continued. "Demyx and Zexion are right next door to us." Sora's jaw practically fell out of it's socket at the statement.

"Yes sweetie, Demyx and Zexion live here too." Riku kissed to top of Sora's forehead. "I'll explain later."

"Me and Xion share a room right next to Kairi's. She insisting that she'd have her own room." Namine finished.

"Wait a second! Do you live here too?" Sora all but screamed toward Hikari, causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing. "What's so funny!"

"Hehe, silly Sora. Of course Hikari lives here, it's her house." Riku answered, leaving Sora even more confused.

"So wait, you all live here? In the same house…Each of you having your own room, but you practically share it with someone with the exclusion of Kairi…and this house is owned by Hikari…" everyone in the room nodded. "So…does that mean me and Vanitas can live here too?"

"Hehe, of course you can Sora. Riku would kill me if I don't allow you to live with him." Hikari answered.

"Maybe he'll finally shut up for onc-OW!" Axel was cut off with Roxas jabbing him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Why don't I show you guys to your rooms and you all can catch up." Sora and Vanitas nodded, following Hikari up the first flight of stairs, leading to the third floor. "Okay now Vanitas this is going to be your room." Hikari opened the door to show a pitch black room, barely showing anything at all. From what Sora could tell, there was a king-sized bed, black sheets, black pillows, black everything. There was an office desk sitting at one end of the room, laptop and desk lamp installed and ready to go with every single office equipment known to man available, from pencils to a working printer. On the other side of rested a full scale punching bag and weight lifting set at the ready. There was also a jumbo sized stereo system with all the latest hit singles stocked in it.

"Feel free to make as much noise as you want Vanitas, this room, along with all the other ones are sound proof." Hikari explained.

"Hehe, so I could be having a party in here and you wouldn't know." Vanitas joked.

"It's all up to you. Even though this technically is my house, I don't like to boss people around. As long as there is still a roof over our heads, you can do whatever you want."

"Good to know."

"Okay Sora, ready to see your room?"

"Wait, you mean, I'm not sharing Vanitas'?"

"Hehe, of course not. Come on I'll show you your room." Hikari lead Sora down the stairs to the ground floor, where all of his friends were still hanging out and goofing off. She lead Sora to the back of the house, where two rooms were hidden. "Now, no one's allowed back here, so feel special. This is my room," Hikari pointed to a door that rested to the left. "Don't go in there under **any **circumstance. And this here is your room." Hikari opened the door that rested on the right, revealing a beautiful master bedroom. There was a king-sized bed sitting in the middle of the room, multiple pillows rested at the head of bed with floral bedding sitting underneath them. A wardrobe and dresser laid on the far right of the room, fully stalked with Sora's clothes, with a wall mirror resting on the wall right next to it.

"This is really my room?" Sora asked excitedly.

"Well kinda."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to have to share it with someone…come on in." Hikari let someone into the room, surprising Sora, even though it should be obvious who it was.

"Come on Sora. You really think after all that time I'm going to make you sleep alone for another second." Riku smirked as he entered the room.

"Of course not!" Sora ran over and pretty much tackle glomped Riku. Hikari, feeling like a third wheel decided to leave.

"Just remember you guys, these rooms are sound proof." She chuckled as she closed the door behind her, leaving the two boys alone and blushing.

**Yay another chapter down**

**Aww Sora finally sees Riku again**

**Will thing go better or worse for the couple?**

**Will Seifer come back and make things worse?**

**Find out in future chapters**

**Please review, they give me the will to continue writing**


	4. Close Call

**Hi guys, well I finally got around to posting another chapter**

**Now that the gang is all back together, I'm going to do something**

**Each chapter will focus on certain pairings, and since they just got back together, I'm starting off with Sora and Riku**

**Enjoy~**

The two teens just stood there in the awkward silence, still hugging each other. It felt like hours when they finally separated, Riku making his way over to the bed. "Why you have a seat with me." Riku suggested patting a spot of the bed right next to him. Sora nodded and made his way over to the bed. He quickly sat down next to him, blushing like mad. "Sora what's wrong? You never acted like this before." Riku asked worriedly.

"I-It's just, y-you've b-been for so l-long, th-that…" Sora was stumbling over his words, unable to say what on his mind.

"What is it Sora? You're starting to make me worry."

"I-It just f-feels like I-I've just m-met you a-again." A sigh of relief escaped Sora's lips as he was barely able to get that off his chest.

"Oh then let's start all over then. Hi I'm Riku." Riku said jokingly sticking out his hand.

"Sora." He replied, reaching out and shaking Riku's hand.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Riku asked with a smirk on his face.

"I would love to." Sora replied smiling. The two teens leaned in toward each other for a passionate kiss. It didn't last very long, for each of them pulled away rather quickly. "Man I missed you." Sora leaned in a gave Riku a well deserved hug. "So, tell me everything. What's it like here? Do you have a job? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Hehe, you get straight to the point. First off yes I do have a job."

"Really? What do you do?"

"I own and run a night club downtown."

"REALLY! Oh my god, how did that happen?" Sora was getting WAY too excited for his own good for he practically started to jump up and down on the bed.

"Calm down, calm down. It's not that big a deal. Actually my dad bought if for me. I told him that I wanted to live on my own and earn my own money. He just started me off by buying the place. Everything after that I had to do on my own."

"Oh wow." Sora was captivated by Riku's words, taking in each one as they came.

"Over time I began to shape it in my image, and once all of the renovations it became the most popular night club in Twilight Town."

"Really! That's great! What's it called?"

"_**The Eternal Divide**__, _I know it sounds stupid…"

"It does not! I think it's wonderful!" Sora retorted.

"But it was the only thing I could think of at the time."

"So that explains one thing, but how did all of this happen?" Sora asked, waving his arms around to over emphasis his question.

"Oh, you mean the whole living arrangement huh?" Sora simply nodded. "Now, I will tell you, but you have to promise not to freak out."

"I promise."

"Okay…" Riku stalled, "The night I met Hikari…I, oh how do I say this?"

"Just say it Riku." Sora reached over and squeezed Riku's hand as a way to comfort the older teen.

"I got mugged." Riku blatantly said, looking away from the younger teen.

"Y-You what?" Sora was blown away, he didn't know this happened to Riku. **His **Riku.

"I was walking to my apartment, where I was living at the time, after a long day of renovations and I got jumped in a back alley. I was caught completely off guard, so I had no chance to defend myself. They knocked me out pretty quick because they constantly kept hitting me in the head…" Riku looked over to the worried younger teen, "Don't worry, there's no brain damage. When I came to, I noticed it started to rain, but at the time I didn't care, I was too weak to move and my vision was blurry. I really thought I was going to die that day."

"Oh my god, Riku I didn't know." Sora hugged to older teen, tears threatening to fall.

"Don't worry it gets better I promise." Riku reassured, patting Sora's back who simply nodded and went back to his original sitting position to listen to the rest of the story. "Now I really thought I got a concussion because I started to hear voices, but I couldn't see anyone there. Then I thought it got worse when I could see it was still raining but I couldn't feel any of it. I look up and I see someone looking down at me. I think you can guess it was Hikari." Sora nodded, smiling. "She asked me a lot of stuff like, 'Are you alright?' and 'Do you need help?', but at the time, I thought she was just trying to pick pocket me while I was too weak to fight back. But the she did something I didn't expect."

"Wh-What did she do?"

"She gave me back my wallet." Sora's mouth dropped, "I guess she managed to get it back from the thugs. I don't know how though, they were **huge**! She then helped me up, but I was too weak to stand on my own, so she had to support me. I couldn't think straight, so I couldn't tell her where I lived, so she took me to her place, which happened to be close by. She patched me up, and one thing led to another and I started living here. But I didn't want to feel like a charity case, so I started paying rent here. Of course she refused at first, but I was persistent and she reluctantly accepted."

"But that doesn't explain why everyone else is living here too." Sora stated questioning.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, they work at the night club I own. So we thought it would be cool to all live together, and Hikari agreed to it. So, now we all live together."

"Oh that's was nice of her-Wait! They all work for you!" Sora was shocked.

"Well they technically don't work **for **me, but they work **with **me. I don't like to think that there is one boss in charge of everything, but that we work together."

"Oh, you're so sweet." Sora leaned in for another kiss, which Riku was happy to give him. "So what does everyone do?"

"Well, Axel and Terra act as the 'bouncers' and security guards of the club. Surprisingly, they asked me for the job before the club was even done. I think Axel said that he wanted to _'bash in some heads' _or something like that." Sora giggled, and let Riku continue. "Namine and Xion are both waitresses and work in the bar. Xion took it because she **really **loves the tips, and Namine wanted to be close to her sister."

"Wait, does Kairi work there too?"

"No, she asked but I refuse to give her a job there. I gave her a chance, but she kept drinking the customers drinks. It's best not to let her work there."

"Oh…"

"But I let her in for free, so she should be happy about that. Anyway, Roxas acts as live entertainment, acting as the club's live singer with Demyx as back up on guitar."

"So, my little cousin Roxy is a singer, I'll bet he was happy about that."

"He was, and Ven acts as his back up singer for nights, when Roxas can't perform."

"But Ven has **terrible **stage fright, how did you get him to do it?" Sora was confused.

"I left the convincing to Terra. He can make him do anything." The two teens laughed, knowing it's true.

"Zexion acts as the money manager, and an on-hand doctor in case anything goes wrong and we need immediate medical help."

"Does Hikari work there too?"

"I offered but she refused. I don't know if she already has a job or not, but I didn't feel right to ask."

"Do you think…that me and Vanitas can…?" Sora was almost too afraid to ask.

"Sora, you don't even have to ask, of course you guys can have jobs there. How about Vanitas is a bouncer/security guard like Axel and Terra, we can never have too much of them, and how about you be our new lighting technician."

"What does that mean?"

"Hehe, that means you make the dance floor shine in anyway you want." Riku knew that Sora fascinated with lights, and that he always wanted to work with them.

"Oh Riku!" Sora all but jumped toward Riku making the two fall down onto the bed, making it so Sora was laying on top of Riku in a pretty awkward position. Both teens were blushing a bright crimson at their new positioning.

"Uh…Sora…" Sora didn't respond. He was lost in Riku's aqua marine eyes. Unable to hold back for another second, Sora dove down to Riku's lips in an all out heated kiss, forcing his tongue into the older teens mouth, missing the taste that he had to months without. After getting over the shock of his little uke's actions, Riku began to kiss back, letting his tongue explore. Both of the teens battled for dominance, as they breathlessly enjoyed the flavors that their lovers was giving them. Riku switched their positions, so now he was laying on top of Sora, who's legs were hanging off the side of the bed. The two teens broke away for some much needed air, panting and looking at their lovers. Sora was blushing a pretty shade of pink, eyes half lidded, full of lust, looking up to Riku.

Riku leaned down and started kissing along Sora's jaw line stopping at the base of Sora's neck, running his tongue up and down looking for a pulse. Sora gasped as Riku nipped right on one of Sora's veins, not to hard to break the skin, but hard enough to leave a mark. Riku ran a hand up Sora's shirt, gently tracing each crease and crevice of Sora's abdomen up to his chest rubbing up against one of Sora's nipples. Sora's breath was caught in his throat as Riku's thumb rubbed over the nub and lightly pressed down on it before gently pinching and twisting it. Riku left Sora's neck and began to pull up his shirt until it was completely off, exposing his chest and stomach to his lover, blushing a deep shade of red.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Sora, you look beautiful." Riku stated leaning down and capturing his lips in another heated kiss.

"Y-You'll stop if I a-ask right?" Sora asked, fear obviously coating his words, tears threatening to fall.

Riku ran his thumb over Sora's lips, "Sora…I would never in a thousand years hurt you. If you aren't ready to do this I'll stop, I promise." Sora nodded and let Riku continue what he was doing. Riku leaned down gave Sora's left nipple as light kiss while he started playing with the other one, playfully pinching and twisting it. Sora began to pant as Riku bit down on the nub, letting his tongue swirl around the tip, letting his saliva coat it and drip down the sides of his chest. After a short while, Riku lifted his head and caught Sora in another heated kiss, his hand reaching up and picking up Sora's head to deepen the kiss. Riku's free hand slide down Sora's body, running along Sora's sides, and stopped at the hem of Sora's pants.

Riku traced along the seems of the jeans and began to rub against Sora's aching member, causing Sora to gasp. Riku rubbed back and forth on Sora's clothed member, causing the teen to pant, and slowly start to pant. When Riku began to unbutton Sora's pants is when Sora started to panic. Riku quickly noticed this and stopped everything he was doing. "Sora, calm down! Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." Riku said calmly, trying to soothe the shaking teen. Tears fell freely as Sora shut his eyes and turned away from his lover.

"I'm *sniff* s-sorry Riku…I…I just…" Sora tried to explain himself, but his body wouldn't let him. Sora curled up into the fetal position, embarrassed and ashamed that he couldn't go through with this.

Riku began to pet Sora's head in an attempt to calm the younger teen down. "Shhhh, don't worry Sora. You're obviously not ready to go that far. I'll wait as long as it takes, even if that day never comes, I'll never stop loving you." Riku leaned down and gently kiss Sora on the forehead.

"I'm s-sorry Riku." His tears are slowly starting to subside as he sat up and began to lay on Riku's chest, Riku slowly rocking him to sleep, whispering sweet nothings to the younger teen. Sora eye began to shut, the last thing he sees is Riku's smiling face looking down on him.

**Well there's another chapter for you guys**

**XD I'm so evil leaving you guys, and Riku, hanging like that**

**I promise future chapters will be better**

**Please Review**


	5. With a Side of Lemon

**Guess what everyone**

**It's…AKUROKU TIME!**

**Hehe, enjoy**

Axel and Roxas were relaxing on the sofa, Roxas being in Axel's lap but he didn't mind. At the moment they were the only people in the room. Namine and Xion went to their room to rest up, while Terra and Ven snuck off somewhere to do god knows what to each other, and Vanitas left to check out the town, leaving Axel and Roxas to do **whatever **they wanted. Axel was thinking of the possibilities as he rested his chin on top of Roxas', but his thoughts escaped him as he heard a door opening. He looked across from them seeing Terra and Ven sitting next to each other, Ven wincing as he did so. "Ohhh, so I see you guys finally did it congrats." Axel said with a smug look on his face. Ven blushed a deep shade of red and buried his face into Terra's chest because of the embarrassment, Terra giving Axel a well deserved glare. "Hey it's a compliment. The first time my little Roxy and I did it he couldn't walk for a week." Axel chuckled.

"Axel!" Roxas practically shouted, his whole face turning bright red as he looked at his lover. Axel smiled and leaned down and kissed Roxas on the forehead.

"But that's only because I'm that good." Axel whispered seductively into Roxas' ear. Roxas giggled and rested his head on Axel's shoulder, Ven was still too embarrassed to look up from Terra's chest, who was whispering words of encouragement to the young teen. The four teens turned their heads when the heard Riku exiting from his and Sora's room.

"So Riku, how did it go?" Terra asked, petting Ven's head, which was now laying in his lap.

"Sora wasn't ready, now he's sleeping, I guess it was a long flight for him." Riku replied walking into the living room.

"Man when will that kid just wake up and spread 'em. I mean you guys have been dating for what, 2 years now! What the fuck is he waiting for?" Axel blatantly asked, causing Riku to blush.

"Sora and I want to wait. We want our first time to be special, not because we were piss drunk at a party and we were locked in a hall closet." Riku replied, making it Roxas' turn to blush.

"You know you loved it Roxy." Axel said, leaning down and kissing Roxas on the cheek.

"Axel, you weren't suppose to tell anyone about that." Roxas whispered.

"Hey we're all friends here. We don't keep things from each other. We just happen to be the most experienced out the group." Axel laughed.

"You know you're a real ass at times Axel." Terra said, the glare still evident on his face.

"But you guys love me." Axel said with the smug smirk returning to his face.

"No we don't." Everyone but Roxas replied, making Axel grin.

"I love you two Roxy." Axel smirked.

"So Roxas, Demyx asked me what songs you plan to sing this week." Riku said, sitting down next to the loving couple.

"Oh I was thinking of 'Shake' and 'Daddy's Little Girl' for dance songs and 'Body Language' and 'Buy you a Drink' for slow songs. I haven't sang those in a while."

"Okay I'll be sure to tell him that. Ven, do you know those songs?"

"Y-Yeah." Ven answered timidly.

"Okay good. I know I say this each time, but it's required that you know the songs Roxas wants to sing just in case something happens and he can't perform." Riku explained.

"B-But why do I have to do this? Can't someone else do it?" Ven tried to talk his way out of this, which wasn't something new.

"Ven, people come to _The Eternal Divide _to hear good music, and from all of the comments from our regulars, Roxas is the best. If we want people to continue to come back, we'll give them what they want." Ven was going to retort, but held back and nodded. "Okay good. On a side note, Sora and Vanitas are going to work at the club now."

"Big surprise seeing as you own the place." Terra stated sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm not going to make Sora go out in a place like this to look for a job. With Seifer and his gang moving back here, it's a risk to him. I can't be there for him 24/7, so I have to keep him somewhere I know he's safe."

"Aww, how sweet. You really do have a heart under all of that hate." Axel said in a baby like manner, pinching Riku's cheek, which was quickly swatted away. Roxas got up and made his way to the kitchen to make himself some lunch, when he and the rest of the guys heard someone at the front door. It was Hikari and she was carrying arm full bags of groceries.

"Hey, where have you been?" Roxas asked, making his way over to her, helping her with the bags, bringing them into the kitchen.

"Well I had to go see someone, then I went grocery shopping, seeing as we have two new mouths to feed." Hikari explained, beginning to empty one bag. "Hey Riku how's Sora? Is he feeling alright?"

"Yeah he's fine, why do you ask?" Riku answered a little puzzled.

"I just have a feeling something's wrong with him. Do you mind if I go check on him? Seeing as Zexion isn't here."

Riku nodded. "Okay, he's asleep right now." He pointed to their room.

"Thanks." Hikari finished emptying and storing the grocery bags and went to their room.

"Her and her feelings, honestly." Axel said wrapping his arms around Roxas, who was in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat.

"Yeah, but if it weren't for those feelings, none of us would be here Axel." Riku smirked.

"True true." Axel got up and made his way into the kitchen where Roxas was fixing himself a sandwich. His back was facing Axel, so he didn't know he was slowly approaching him until two arms looped their way around his body, causing him to gasp. "So Roxy, why don't you and I…" Axel whispered seductively into his ear, nipping at the lobe, making Roxas' body shake.

"Axel…not he-here. Th-they're still…" Roxas couldn't think straight as Axel snaked his hand down the front of Roxas' pants, rubbing against his boxers that rested against his aching member.

"Then I'll shut and lock the door. I know how you've wanted to do it in here, but we never had the chance to. And don't say you aren't in the mood, your body tends to disagree with you." Axel stated, pressing against the bulge forming underneath the Roxas' boxers.

"F-Fine…" Roxas submitted, Axel grinning like a fox, almost blindingly racing toward the door and back toward Roxas.

"Why don't we move this," Axel said moving the food Roxas was using to make a sandwich to the far counter. "I don't want to get you to dirty." He whispered seductively in his ear, nipping at it, making Roxas blush. With his fast hands, Axel unbuttoned Roxas' pants making them slide down to the floor, leaving Roxas in his boxers. Roxas started panting as Axel snaked his hand under his boxer, and gently squeezing his aching member. "So Roxas, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I-I want you to - *gasp*" Roxas whispered, but he was taken out of his train of thought when Axel gave him a hard squeeze.

"You'll have to speak up Roxas. How will I know what you want if I can't hear you?" Axel teased.

"I want you t-to, oh god, fuck me!" Roxas all but screamed as Axel roughly rubbed his length.

"And how you like me to do it? Slow and gentle, or fast and hard." Axel asked seductively, nipping to the lobe of his ear.

"H-Hard." Axel smirked, he loved it when Roxas talked dirty to him. With those fast hands of his he pulled Roxas' boxers, leaving Roxas' entrance exposed. Seeing his boyfriend leaning over the counter like that, ready for what he had in store was almost enough to send Axel over the edge. But he came back to reality, and quickly unbuttoned his own pants, and dropped them and his boxers and lined up his throbbing length up to Roxas' entrance.

"Now's where the real fun begins Roxy." Axel whispered, as he entered Roxas in one quick motion, causing him to gasp. "Jeez Roxy, it seems that no matter how many times we do this, you're still tight." That was the last thing Axel said before he began to mercilessly slam into Roxas, bringing the tip of his member almost all the way out before slamming it back in full force. After one or two thrusts, Axel found Roxas' sweet spot, causing the younger teen to nearly scream out to pleasure. "You better *grunt* keep it down Rox *grunt*. Unless you want *grunt* Ventus and the others to watch." Axel said, never slowing down the pace of his frantic thrusts, slamming into his sweet spot once again. Fearing that Axel was right and the others would come in and watch, Roxas threw his hands up to his mouth to hold back the pants and moans he so desperately wanted to deliver.

Axel's speed never decreased, as he continued to abuse Roxas' tight hole, tightly gripping the young teen's hips, certain to leave bruises later on. As each of them got closer to climaxing, Roxas found it difficult to keep back a scream of pleasure as Axel leaned over and began to play with his member with a free hand. Axel found himself placing his other free hand over Roxas' mouth, pulling the young teen up against his own body, making it so both of them were now standing straight. "By the sound of your little scream, I can tell you're close. Just wait a minute, so we can cum together." Axel whispered seductively, continuing his movements of teasing and thrusting. Roxas was so close to his limit that he couldn't stand it. After another minute of this abuse, Roxas couldn't take it, cuming in Axel's hand, Axel not being too far behind, emptying his contents into Roxas' entrance. Roxas' legs were shaking as Axel pulled out of him, unable to hold his own weight, he fell to the floor, desperately trying to catch his breath from what they just did. "So, what did you think Roxas? Aren't I just amazing?" Licking off the remains of Roxas' seed, and redressing himself.

Roxas glared at him, "Sh-Shut up…"

"Come on, let's go before the guys think something's up." Axel said, helping his boyfriend get dressed again. They both made their way out of the kitchen, leaving Roxas' sandwich behind, for he suddenly lost his appetite. As they walked into the living room, they saw Vanitas, Xion, Namine, and Kairi were up and sitting on the couch. "Hey, look who's gotten over they hangover." Axel directed toward Kairi rather loudly.

"Oh shut up…" She moaned, unable to think of anything else as a comeback.

"Jeez what took you guys so long in there? We thought you ate him or something Axel." Xion giggled, followed by Namine, causing Roxas to blush.

"They're not too far off…" Axel whispered so only Roxas could hear as they made their way to the couch, and having a seat.

"Hikari should be finishing up checking on Sora soon, so we should be able to talk about how them working at the club." Riku explained.

"What, so now they're working there? Why am I the only one out of your small group of friends that can't work there?" Kairi practically shouted, giving herself another migraine as she did so.

"Well if one of them drinks about a months worth of drinks in an hours time, then I'll consider hiring you back." Riku said sarcastically.

"Well I was under the impression that we were allowed to have free drinks seeing as we know the owner."

"Yes you can have free drinks. But there is a limit, and you can't drink from a customer's glass." Riku retorted, causing Kairi to glare at him. They all were startled when they heard Sora and Riku's bedroom door open, only seeing Hikari walk out.

"So how is the little angel?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"He's coughing up blood." Everyone was thrown back by this, but no one as much as Riku, who jumped off the couch and ran over to her.

"What's wrong with him! Is there anything I can do? Tell me!" Riku could barely get the words out, he was panicking so much.

"Now I'm no doctor, but it looks like he's had internal bruising. Mainly in his chest and stomach areas, those showed the most damage. His arms and upper legs were barely noticeable, but they were still there. They seemed like there were there for some time, like a few years I think. Once Zexion gets back he'll do an overall check on him, and if it's too bad I'll take him to the hospital. I just hope it doesn't come to that." Riku's arms began to shake, he knew how Sora got those injuries.

"That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!"

"Huh?" Hikari was confused, being the only one there who didn't know about Sora.

"Sora's dad beat him." Namine answered, everyone looking away from Hikari, but she understood why.

"Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't know. If I did, I would have used the stun gun on him without hesitating." Anger was evident.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, not knowing what happened.

"Dad came to graduation. He nearly killed Sora. Hikari made him stop." Vanitas explained.

"Is that true?" Riku asked, Hikari nodded. Without warning, Riku gave her a tight hug, something he normally only do to Sora. "Thank you." He whispered, Hikari just nodding. After that little incident, they made their way over to the couch.

Hoping to lighten the mood, Axel asked, "So, you saw little Sora in the buff?"

"You are a real perv you know that?" Terra stated.

"What I just wanted to know." Hikari looked over to Riku, who was slightly worried.

"No I did not see Sora 'in the buff', he was in his boxers. But he only agreed to it if I didn't touch him. He was a little jumpy about that." She leaned over to whisper something to Riku. "I think he wants you to be the only one to see him 'totally exposed'." She laughed as she saw Riku's face light up.

He clears his throat, "*Ahem* So, so Vanitas, do you want to be a bouncer at the Eternal Divide?" Riku asked hoping to change the subject.

"Are you kidding? A chance to beat up the lowlifes of this town? I'm so there! Maybe I'll be lucky and get to beat up Seifer and his gang again."

"Again?" Namine asked, catching Riku's attention as well.

"Oh, w-well it's not important. I'd love to take the job."

"Great, so we're all working together now." Xion cheered.

"You mean almost all of us." Kairi retorted.

"I keep telling you, you can go in for free, but you have to pay for your own drinks."

"What fun is that? If there are no free drinks involved I don't care."

"Fine have it your way. More fun for us." Axel replied.

"So it's settled, tomorrow is the day that we all start working together as a team. This'll be great."

**Hope you guys liked this chapter**

**I put in some AkuRoku action to make up for leaving the story the way I did last time**

**Yay everyone's happy, hopefully Sora will get better**

**You'll have to review if you want to find out what happens to everyone**


End file.
